


Feelings

by Wondernyann



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a little les bien, Angst, Boscha is EVIL, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Lesbian Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Lumity, Sorry Boscha fans I just think she should be queen mean girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondernyann/pseuds/Wondernyann
Summary: In which Boscha finds Amity's diary and decides to let all of Hexside know her deepest and darkest secret, which just so happens to involve Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Life has been pretty upside down lately, Amity decides. Between getting closer to Luz and patching things up slowly with Willow, she feels like her mind is racing. She knows deep down she should focus more on her spells but with Luz around she can’t help but slack off. Just a little should be fine, right? Besides, the time she spent alone in her room while her leg was broken gave her enough time to study. She deserves some time off.

Amity smiles to herself at the thought of Luz as she walks to class. They have an Azura book club meeting tonight, just the two of them. Although she tries to play it off, she can’t get her mind to stop thinking about it. 

She won’t admit it but she’s fallen for the human badly. Even when she tries to stop herself she can’t help but think of Luz.

She shakes her head to focus as she opens her locker and begins to grab her books for her first class. She can’t help but notice the many whispers and snickers from students near the surrounding lockers.

“Hey look it’s Amity.” kids in the hallway snicker and point. She shrugs her shoulders and brushes it off. No one has stopped talking about the grudgby match she figures.

Amity’s eyebrows raise in question as she notices Boscha and a group of students walking towards her.

“Awww look who finally showed her face” Boscha cooed sarcastically. “If it isn’t the human kisser herself. Watch out everyone! She may just give us a show pretty soon.” she smirks as the group of students giggle around her.

Amity stands there, confusion on her face “Boscha what are you even talking about?” she closes her locker before crossing her arms. “Still upset that no one cares about your win in the grudgby match? Let it go already.” 

Boscha laughs, “Oh Amity, I have something far more interesting to care about right now.” Holding up a familiar notebook, she clears her throat before opening to a random page.

Amity gives a blank stare before she looks closer at the notebook and panics. That’s her private diary. How did it even get into her hands? She could have sworn it was locked in the library. 

“Boscha stop that’s private how did you even get this-” She attempts to grab the diary from Boscha, but is shoved away by Boscha’s hand to her face.

“Ah ah ah!” Boscha waggles her finger at Amity before turning her gaze to the open book.

“Ahem,” she clears her throat “Dear Diary, Luz and I have gotten somewhat closer. Luz is always on my mind and no matter what she does it seems to make my heart beat faster.” she mocks in a sickenly sweet sing-song voice.

“Boscha, stop please.” Amity begs as her face flushes red, struggling to grab the book from Boscha’s hand.

“Wait wait! This one's my favorite!” She interrupts Amity as she flips a page to read another excerpt. “I had another dream last night that I kissed Luz. I feel so awful. Luz probably doesn’t even like me back. I wish she would see me as more than a friend.”

Boscha and the group of students burst into laughter. “Look at that guys,” She looks back to the group of students “I guess lil ol’ Amity really has fallen off the deep end with those geeks, huh?” They all roar with laughter.

“Oh Luz! You’re a human! Our love is forbidden” 

“Oh Amity!” 

Two students mockingly swoon over each other as they make kissy noises before bursting out into laughter.

Boscha puts a hand on her shoulder “Don’t worry Amity. While you’re off playing house with your new little human I’m sure I can take your place in the emperor's coven.”

Amity’s face flushes red as she looks down to the ground. She can’t even begin to form words. She feels her panic rising. They all know. They all know her secret and there’s no spell to erase it. She’s helpless and she hates that part of this the most.

“Here.” Boscha tosses the diary to Amity. “You can have it back now. I just wanted to make everyone aware of perfect little Amity Blight’s intentions.” she gives a sinister smile. Amity catches it quickly and holds it to her chest. “Oh and don’t worry, i posted them for the whole school to see too!” She flicks Amity’s forehead and watches her flinch before whispering into her ear, “Maybe the human will even see it too.”

Amity cautiously turns her head to the student board and notices the stacks of papers tacked to the board. She knows she should be strong, and that she should ignore it. Words are just words she’s been told. It’s just a stupid diary. But if that’s true then why does she feel the pain swell in her chest? Why can’t she control her tears? She can’t think rationally with all this emotion.

So Amity does the only thing she can think of: Run.

“Awww bye bye Amity! See you in class!” Boscha waves as the crowd of students giggle and return to their classrooms.

Amity runs and doesn’t look back. She can feel the tears on her cheeks and knows she should stop. All she can hear in her mind are the laughs of the student’s. Including Luz. 

‘Oh no.’ Amity thinks. Luz. How will she react when she sees this? Everything is ruined. Luz will never look at her the same again. Her parents were right. She should have never let emotions get in the way of her success. All of this would have never happened if she just was a good witch and focused solely on her spot in the coven.

Amity’s eyes are blurred from her tears, she can’t tell where she’s going but she can’t get herself to stop at all. She doesn’t even notice Luz and co. approaching as she continues to run through the hall.

“Oh Hi Amity!” Luz chirps and waves before Amity crashes into her.

“WOAH” Luz exclaims as they both fall to the ground, school books scattered around them. Luz shakes her head and puts a hand on Amity’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay Amity? We both took a pretty big fall!” Luz laughs.

“Luz I uh-” she stammers, face flushing red as she meets Luz’s gaze. She wipes her tears away and pushes Luz’s hand off her shoulder. 

“Sorry I-I have to go.” she quickly grabs her fallen books and rushes off without another word.

“Wait! Amity what’s wrong-” Luz yells towards her, still sitting on the ground. Amity doesn’t stop or even look back to Luz’s yells.

“I wonder what’s wrong with her.” Willow questions as she offers a hand to Luz. Luz graciously takes it and wipes the dust off her uniform. Luz looks at her hands and makes a disgusted face. “Jeez, they should really clean this place. Don’t witches have some sort of cleaning spell?” 

Willow giggles and shrugs. “Principal Bump just slacks off I guess.”

“Uh oh guys...” Gus points to the school board. “I think I know why Amity was running.” He points to the student board hanging on the wall. “I uh think... Boscha may have found Amity’s diary.”

“Wait wait WHAT?” Luz exclaims as she runs toward Gus “How could she have found Amity’s diary?” She could have sworn that her and the twins were the only ones who knew where Amity’s diary was...definitely NOT Boscha.

“I don’t know but I'm guessing that's the case from the big letters that read ‘ _Amity’s diary_ ’ right here.” Gus’ finger follow the big font as he reads the words out.

Willow grabs a piece of paper off of the board, scanning her eyes over the words quickly.

“Oh no.” Willows gasps.“This is bad. Boscha never knows when to quit.”

Luz grabs the piece of paper from Willow’s hand, crumpling it in her hands and throwing it into the trash. 

“Ugh! Boscha! What does she even WANT from Amity? Esa chica es tan malvada!” Luz yells angrily as she kicks the trash can. 

Willow’s face grows with concern. “Boscha must be trying to get back at Amity and uh… from what the topics are about I think she’s trying to get back at you too Luz.”

Luz’s eyebrows raise as she stops and looks at Willow. “Wait...me too…?” Her eyes drift to the papers tacked to the board.

Luz brings her hands to her head and shakes her head. “NO!” she yells. “I don’t care if it includes me. I won’t read it. Those are Amity’s private thoughts and they should only be for her eyes. Even if I am included.” 

“Oh uh yeah only for her eyes!” Gus nods as he quickly crumples the piece of paper in his hand and laughs nervously, earning a scolding look from Willow as she taps her foot.

“What! You read it too!” Gus argues.

Luz paces back and forth. “I need to go find Amity. She must be so scared right now. If we’re both involved in this then we have to stick together. Who knows how she even feels right now.” 

Willow and Gus look at each other with concern. “Um Luz-” Willow reaches out towards her “That might not be the best idea…”

Luz stops pacing in order to give Willow a stern look. “I don’t care. I don’t care about what stupid Boscha and her crew say. I care about Amity. Do what you want but I’m going to go find her right now.”

“But class starts in 5 minutes!” Gus exclaims, pointing to the clock.

“So make up an excuse! Make an illusion! C’mon. You guys are my best friends. Don’t you have my back?” Luz pouts and holds her hands together. “Pleeeassseeeee?” She begs.

Willow sighs, defeated by Luz’s puppy dog eyes.

“What are friends for?” She smiles.

“Eeee!” Luz squeals, jumping up and down as she brings them in for a group hug. 

“You guys are the best. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” she waves.

Willow waves as Gus shakes his head, casting an illusion spell.

“Cmon Luz #2,” he sighs “Let’s get to class.”

* * *

Luz looks towards the hallway, eyes roaming the halls with her hands on her hips.

“Okay Amity. Where did you go?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity sits there, head buried in her arms wrapped tight around her knees. She doesn’t move at the sound of Luz, instead she sniffles into her knees.
> 
> “Go away, Luz.” She mumbles.
> 
> “If you really want me to go then I’ll go but-“
> 
> Luz scoots closer to the girl, close enough that their shoulders touch briefly for just a moment. Amity tenses to the touch, burying herself deeper into her knees. She can’t take seeing Luz right now. She already feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. She can feel her mind spiral with every word Luz speaks.
> 
> “I don’t think you really mean it do you?” Luz questions, voice full of concern.

Luz swears she’s checked every single closet, bathroom and hidden passageway to ever exist in Hexside with no luck.

‘ _It’s fine. I’ll just check one more. She has to be here somewhere.’_ she thinks to herself. Luz stops at a seemingly innocent looking door and reads the plaque out loud.

“Calm room?” she raises an eyebrow in confusion but then shrugs. “Well that doesn’t sound too bad to me!” 

“Amity?” Are you in here?” she shouts as she peaks her head through the door, only to be met with spiders crawling across the room.

Luz screams and slams the door shut in frustration. “WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE AND SPIDERS! HOW IS THAT CALM? COME ON!” 

Luz sighs and looks around the school. No sign of Amity whatsoever. She checks one of the clocks on the hallway wall. Class would be over soon. She really needs to find Amity.

“Maybe some fresh air will help me think of more places to look for Amity!” 

Luz looks cautiously behind her, checking to make sure no teachers are around before she slips out of the main school door unnoticed.

Luz chuckles sinisterly, rubbing her hands together. “They’ll never know. I’m too fast for them”

She turns around only to be met with familiar green hair in the distance.

“Amity! There you are!” She spots the witch sitting alone on one of the entrances steps. 

“I’ve been looking for you forever!” Luz happily shouts as she runs down the stairs towards Amity. 

Luz catches her breath, finally reaching amity at the bottom of the steps. She happily plops herself next to the girl on the stairs. 

Amity sits there, head buried in her arms wrapped tight around her knees. She doesn’t move at the sound of Luz, instead she sniffles into her knees. 

“Go away, Luz.” She mumbles.

“If you really want me to go then I’ll go but-“

Luz scoots closer to the girl, close enough that their shoulders touch briefly for just a moment. Amity tenses to the touch, burying herself deeper into her knees. She can’t take seeing Luz right now. She already feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. She can feel her mind spiral with every word Luz speaks.

“I don’t think you really mean it do you?” Luz questions, voice full of concern. 

The air is silent for a few minutes before Amity finally breaks the silence, face still hidden away. “Let me guess you’re here to tell me how disgusting I am aren’t you? Save it. I already know I ruined the Blight family name.” 

“What? No…” Luz’s brow furrows, words dripping with concern as she leans in towards Amity

“I didn’t read your diary in the library and I won’t read it now.” she says quietly. Amity stays silent.

Luz is at a loss for words before an idea pops into her head. She lifts herself up off the stairs and stands in front of Amity.

She closes her eyes and recites a chant, drawing an X on her chest with her finger. “Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!” 

Amity’s eyes peek out from under her arms, red and puffy as she gives a confused look to Luz. 

She sniffles, “You’re going to stick a...needle in your eye?” 

Luz panics, waving her hands frantically and shakes her head “No No No No!!” She yells. 

“Uhhh… sorry. It's a human promise thing. I won’t actually stick a needle in my eye. That would just be freaky.” Luz fiddles her hands “I just meant to say I promise I didn’t read your diary.” 

Luz hears Amity let out a small laugh before she lifts her head fully, red and puffy eyes meeting her gaze. 

“You are so weird.” Amity chuckles softly.

Luz smiles and shrugs. “It’s what I do.” 

Amity giggles and rubs the dried tears off her cheeks, she relaxes her legs, letting them sprawl out on the stairs. 

“Sorry. I guess I was being.... Dramatic.” she fiddles with her necklace, twirling the chain around her finger. Eyes focusing on the bright purple amulet. “I know you wouldn’t call me disgusting. I guess I let my feelings get the best of me.”

They both let the air settle before Amity speaks again.

“You really didn’t read my diary...? Even when it involves you...?” 

Luz gives a soft smile and shakes her head “No. That’s not what friends do.”

“Right.” Amity looks at her lap. “Friends. We’re friends.”

Luz offers out her hand to help the witch up. Amity accepts and mutters a soft _“thanks”_ as she pulls herself up. Luz’s hands are warm and soft. She can’t keep herself from blushing. She basks in the warmth before their hands fall apart. She almost finds herself reaching for her hand again but is quick to stop herself.

Amity looks to the ground and kicks her boots into the dirt. “Sorry I-

Luz then pulls her into a sudden hug, arms wrapping around her neck. Amity gasps and freezes in shock, she can feel her face turn red as a beet again. Her heartbeat rises and she swears that time stops right then and there.

“You don’t have to say sorry.” She squeezes Amity tighter and buries her face in her neck. “I’m sorry Boscha made you cry. What she did was wrong. I would never read your personal thoughts or think you’re disgusting. ”

“I-uh-” She stammers. “You humans sure do love this uh “hugging” concept was it?” She nervously laughs, arms still stuck at her side as she furiously blushes, eyes roaming everywhere but on the girl clinging to her.

Luz finally lets go, breaking the distance. 

She smiles shyly, hazel eyes finally meeting sharp golden eyes. “Well yeah, it’s like my _language de amor._ My love language!”

Amity’s heart stops as she hears those words come out of her mouth. _Love?_ Her mind races. That’s it. Today is the day Amity Blight dies. Tell her family goodbye. Is this torture? Did Ed and Emira learn some new torture spell specifically aimed at her?

She snaps back when she hears Luz’s voice again. “Yep! I use it for my friends, my Mamí, even Eda too." She lists of names all while counting on her fingers. "I’m still trying to get Eda used to it though.” Luz crosses her arm as she raises her eyebrows and smirks. “I know she secretly loves it.”

Amity’s mouth makes an “O’ shape as she nonchalantly waves her hand, internally panicking. “Ohhhh hahaha like that kind of ‘ _love language’ ”_ She air quotes as she awkwardly snorts “Like the uh...language that is love for your...uhh loved ones! Totally use that for my friends too.” She forces a panicked smile as the words spill from her mouth, “Itotallyknowwhatyou’retalkingabout.” 

Luz just stands there, smiling at Amity.

Amity’s panic weighs in more. She forces a smile and takes deep breaths trying to calm herself down. “Is it uh hot out here or is it just me?!” Amity laughs, using her hand to fan her red face.

Luz looks around where she's standing.“Well I guess it is a little warm out here today. Maybe Eda was right.” 

“Exactly! Your owl lady was right! It’s warm out here! I mean they don’t call it the Boiling Isles for nothing!” Amity yells as she swings her arm enthusiastically. “Maybe we should go back to class where it’s cool and fill our minds with knowledge instead of just standing out here! Learning is the food for our minds after all!” She forcibly laughs. 

Luz finger guns at Amity and winks “You got that right sister!” she begins to giggle but is stopped when the bell suddenly rings, startling them both.

Luz lets out a groan. “I think that's our sign huh?” Amity quickly nods.

“Will you be okay Amity?” she questions, face full of worry. 

“Pssh? Me? I’m fine.” she waves her hand frantically, “More than fine in fact! You don’t have to worry about me. Who don’t you have to worry about? Amity Blight that’s who!”

“Well,” Luz brings her face closer to Amity’s, squinting her eyes as she inspects Amity’s face closer. Amity avoids her eyes as she nervously chuckles some more, face completely flushed.

“ ...okay. if you say so!” she beams. “I’ll see you in class then.” Luz waves and begins to walk up the stairs. Amity lets out a sigh of relief when Luz suddenly stops mid step and turns around with an ear to ear grin on her face.

“Wait!” She yells “Azura book club tonight right?”

Amity blushes. “Uh.. yeah. Azura book club.” she gives a sheepish smile back as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ears. 

Luz raises her hands in excitement, letting out an excited yell while running up the stairs chanting “Azura” over and over.

Amity waits until Luz disappears behind the doors before she kicks the dirt in frustration. “Really? ‘ _Learning is the food for our minds after all!’_ UGH!” She mocks herself.

She shakes her head. “Focus Amity.” she says out loud. “You can do this. You just have to survive the rest of the day. You’re a Blight. No weakness.”

* * *

Amity closes her eyes as she rests her head against the inside of her locker. She totally blew it. Luz probably spent all of class thinking about their conversation. Luz probably thinks she’s some fumbling idiot. Not to mention the stares and whispers she got all throughout class. She sighs as she opens her eyes and grabs the spellbook for her next class. Spellbooks in hand, she closes her locker only to be met with two familiar faces.

“AH” she lets out a small screech as she drops her books. “Oh. It’s you two. What do you want?” She glares before leaning down to pick up the fallen book.

Ed and Emira smile. “Aww Mittens that hurts.” Edric pouts. “Can’t your two loving siblings check up on you throughout the day?”

“No.” Amity states blankly.

Emira steps closer to Amity. “We heard our baby sister cut class today. I knew you had some rebellion in you.” she smiles as she wraps an arm around her shoulder, ruffling her hair.

“Ugh stop!” she grumbles, pushing Emira’s hand away. “Please don’t tell mom. I’m not like you guys. Stuff just...happened.”

Edric and Emira both raise an eyebrow at each other before turning back to Amity. 

“We heard.”

“Your whole diary-” Edric starts to speak but is interrupted.

“Posted to the entire school.” Emira finishes. Edric glares at his twin. Emira ignores her brother’s glare and instead walks towards Amity.

Amity turns and slams her head against her locker. “Ughhhhh.” she mumbles into the metal, “How did you guys even find out, you guys aren’t even down this wing!”

“Well,” Edric shrugs, “News travels fast when your little goody two shoes baby sister has a crush on the only human girl in hexside.”

Amity stops banging her head against her locker to rest her forehead and groan. “I take back what I said about Grom. I want a do over. This is the worst thing to happen in my life. I’d rather take him on myself right now.”

Emira pats Amity on the back. “Don’t worry Mittens. We’re here to help.”

Amity turns around, seething with anger. “Why do you guys even care so much anyways? You’re the ones who wanted to read my diary so bad! You finally got it. I don’t want your help.” 

“Uh yeah.” Edric says in a deadpan voice. “Cause you’re our little sister. This was before we knew you had a crush on Luz.”

“Aaanddd” Emira stretches her words. “We’re the only ones who get to mess with you mittens!” she sing-songs as she boops Amity’s nose. Amity’s face turns red with anger as she swats Emira’s hand away.

Emira laughs and playfully runs from Amity to her brother’s side. 

“You see, as your older darling sister and brother only we’re allowed to make fun of you.” 

“But when another person does it, it’s totally not cool.” Edric states as he shakes his head.

Amity stares blankly at the twins. “What are you gonna do? Hex Boscha? Mom and Dad would kill you.”

Edric sports a mischievous smile on his face “While not a bad idea, it’s not what we were thinking.” Edric strokes his chin in thought. “Or maybe…”

Emira whacks him in the back of the head. “No.” she declares sternly.

“Ow! You never let me do anything fun.” he pouts, rubbing the back of his head. 

Amity rolls her eyes at the banter. Emira puts her hand on her hips, proudly posing. “We have something way better in mind.”

Edric and Emira both look at each other and smirk “We’re going to teach you how to make Luz fall for you!” they both say in unison.

Amity blushes red instantly. “WHAT?” she shouts. She instantly regrets the words that come out of her mouth as both hands race to cover her mouth instantly.

Everyone in the hall instantly turns to stare and whisper. Amity shields her face with her spell book and leans in closer to the twins.

“WHAT?” she says again cupping her hand to her mouth, this time in a harsh whisper.

“You heard us.” Emira chuckles. “Luz is cool. I like her. Maybe she is a good fit for you after all mittens.”

“And! And!” Edric waves his hands in excitement. “Imagine the look on this Bolsho girls face when you show up to school holding hands with Luz.” 

Amity lowers the book and sighs, shaking her head as she rubs her temples in annoyance. “It’s Boscha. Her name is Boscha.”

Edric scoffs. “Whatever. Same thing.” 

Emira quickly changes the subject. “Don’t you have that date thing with Luz tonight?” Emira raises a brow curiously.

“I-It’s not a date-” Amity stutters, eyes going wide as a faint blush tints her cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah uh huh” Emira rolls her eyes and waves her hand. “After school, come straight home okay?”

“Wh-” Emira places a finger on Amity’s lip, shushing her.

“You’ll see why.” she winks. “Well,” flipping her braid over her shoulder. “Gotta go Mittens. Don’t wanna be late for your last class now do you?” she questions smugly as she pats Amity’s head.

“Shut up.” Amity scoffs, earning a laugh from both twins.

Edric and Emira wave before turning their backs to Amity, walking down the hall.

“Wait!” Amity shouts to the twins as they walk off “I never agreed to anything you know!”

They ignore her yells, continuing to walk down the halls until they disappear completely.   
Amity groans.  
  


This was going to be a long, long day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I totally churned that out faster than expected. To be honest, I've been kinda...obsessing over my plot idea. Most of these ideas are ones I think of at 3 am and burst up out of my bed just to write it in my docs. I hope you guys enjoy where the story is going!
> 
> Sorry about a short first chapter, I just wrote fast and let it flow outta me. I took a couple to jot down my general ideas here. I plan to keep this going some chapters as it's easier since I work full time and well... IDK I like the burn <3
> 
> Big thanks to my GF for letting me obsess and making him read it 500x a day. Also thank you to Alondra for helping me w/ Spanish and Micah to previewing it. Love you guys!
> 
> And lastly, thanks to all the kudos/comments. I appreciate them so so so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh calm down, it’s just makeup! A little has never hurt anybody.” 
> 
> Amity coughs as the brush continues to glide over her face. 
> 
> “Is this really necessary?” She coughs out, swatting Emira’s hand away. 
> 
> “Trust me.” Emira winks, “Girls like me. I know what I'm doing.”

The rest of the school day goes by fast, much to Luz’s excitement. 

Go home, get ready and then finally what she’s been waiting for all week: Azura book club! 

Luz skips down the stairs happily, humming as she reaches Willow and Gus. 

“Luz!” Gus waves, “Did you wanna go to my house tonight? My dad is hosting the coven’s grudgby match! Things are gonna get pretttttyy ugly out there pretty fast!” 

Gus turns to Willow for affirmation. “Right Willow?”

Willow smiles and nods in agreement. “Those coven students know how to fight!” 

Gus giggles as he nudges Luz’s shoulder. “I know how much you like sports smack talk!” 

“You’re right.” Luz smirks as she makes a fist, punching her hand. “Only one team can win.” 

The three of them all laugh.

“Wait-“ Luz stops herself, “Sorry guys, as much as I want to, I can’t hang out tonight. Amity is coming over!”

Willow and Gus exchange concerned looks.

Willow finally speaks up. “Luz... I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now.” 

“What? Why?” Luz’s questions, eyebrows furrowed. “I won’t let Boscha win. I wasn’t afraid of her last time and I’m not afraid of her now.” 

“Besides, if I can land a hit on Emperor Belos and still be alive I think I can handle Boscha.” She states confidently, bearing her arm and flexing. 

Willow and Gus stand there, still unconvinced. 

Luz extends an arm to both Gus and Willow’s shoulder. “I know you guys are looking out for me but Amity needs a friend right now the most. She says she’s okay but you should’ve seen her...I’m worried.” 

Willow gives a sheepish smile to Luz. “We know we just...worry about you is all.” laughing anxiously, “What was written wasn’t exactly…something easily forgotten about.”

Gus clicks his tongue. “You got that right.” 

Luz gives a sympathetic look. 

“I love you guys for being concerned, but I’m a big girl. Nothing can bring me down.”

“Anyways guys, I gotta go. I have to go prepare for everything! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Luz waves at them both, leaving in a rush. 

“Wait Luz-“ Willow shouts at Luz, attempting to stop her. Luz doesn’t look back and continues to run into the forest. “Aaand she’s gone.” 

Gus folds his arms as he watches Luz run away.

“Somethings gonna happen tonight, isn't it?” he questions. 

Willow sighs as she watches Luz disappear. “Yeeep.” 

* * *

Luz finally makes it back home. She opens the door, ignoring Hooty’s ‘hello’ and drops her bag on the floor with a loud _thunk._ “I’m home.” she says blankly. 

“Luz!” King’s tail wags as he runs over to her. “You came back!”

Eda snorts. “See, I told you she would.” 

King ignores Eda and prances towards Luz, collar jingling with every step. 

“How was school today, kid?” Eda asks, sipping a glass of apple blood as she flips through a magazine.

Luz doesn’t respond and instead falls face first onto the floor. 

King stares and stays silent for a moment as he watches Luz still body lie on the ground.

“Do you think she’s dead?” he turns to Eda, pointing a claw to Luz’s body.

Eda's gaze never leaves her magazine, taking another sip from the glass. “Eh, she’ll be fine.” She answers.

“buarrffgshghshsamitysbuaauhghdiary.” she garbles into the carpet.

Eda looks up from her magazine and raises an eyebrow to Luz. “Kid, you know I can’t hear you when you mumble into the carpet.”

Luz lifts her head with a frustrated grumble and rests her chin on the floor. “Boscha found Amity’s diary and posted it all over the school.”

“Oooh! Teenage drama!” King scuttles across the floor to sit in front of Luz, crossing his legs as he rests his paws on his chin. “Tell me more!”

Luz lifts herself up off the floor and scoops King into her arms. King struggles but finally gives up and relaxes as Luz sits herself next to Eda on the couch. 

“She said she was okay, but all the other students have been making fun of her all day. You should’ve seen it”

“Luz, this is what teenagers do. Next week they’ll find some other topic to obsess over and forget all about what happened.” Eda looks away in thought and chuckles to herself. “Oh, puberty.”

“But it involves me too.” She hugs King tighter to her chest. 

“Wait what! What did she say about you?” King looks up at Luz in shock. “You’re leaving me on the edge of my seat here!” 

“That’s the thing,” Luz plays with King’s ears before he swats her hand away and squirms out of her arms.

“I don’t know. I refuse to read someone else’s thoughts, even if they’re about me. Willow and Gus said it wasn’t something to forget.” 

Eda puts a comforting hand on Luz’s shoulder. 

“You have a good heart kid. More than I can say about anyone else in this place. If that were me I would’ve read it in an instant.” She laughs. 

Luz sulks “I just don’t know what to do Eda. She’s coming over for our Azura book club tonight and I want to ask her more… I know she’s not okay but I don’t want to force her.” 

“Maybe….” Eda wraps an arm around Luz and squeezes, “You just need to be there for her kid. She’ll tell you on her own time.” 

Luz sighs, “Thanks Eda…you’re right.” Leaning into Eda’s side, she closes her eyes as she thinks. “I need to be the best friend I can possibly be.” 

Eda hums in agreement. “I always am.”

Luz finally opens her eyes, lifting her head to look at Eda. “You know that was really kind-hearted of you Eda.”

Eda lets out a small chuckle. “Was it?” 

Luz grins as she wraps both arms around Eda, going in for a hug. “Am I finally rubbing off on you?!?” She yells eagerly.

Eda rolls her eyes, a soft smile creeping on her face as she lets Luz fully hug her. “Eh, what can I say Luz. You bring out my soft side.”

Eda basks in the moment before speaking up. “Alright that’s enough.” She pushes Luz away, “Tell anyone I’m soft and you’ll never see the light of day again.” 

“Got it?” Eda takes Luz’s cheeks in her hand, pinching both.

Luz grins as she nods her head rapidly, “Got it!” Eda lets her cheeks go, replacing her hand on Luz’s head and gives her a soft pat. “Good.”

“Oh and I can’t forget you King, my little cutie-pie!” She snatches King up and squeezes, showering him in kisses.

“Eda help! She’s doing it again!” He pleads, attempting to claw his way out of Luz’s arms.

Eda lets out a hearty laugh, watching King squirm in amusement. “You're on your own there.”

Lilith then walks into the room, adjusting her glasses. “By titan, what is all the commotion out here about!? I can hear you all from upstairs.”

Luz jumps off the couch, startled by Lilith’s voice. King takes the opportunity to claw his way out of Luz’s arms, scurrying over to Eda. 

“Oh sorry Lilith, we were just talking.” Luz declares nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

“Oh calm down Lily, don’t get your cape all in a twist.” Eda scoffs. “Unlike the emperor's coven we have fun here, right Luz?”

Luz nods cordially as she watches Eda walk over to Lilith.

“Sorry I forgot you don’t know what that is Lily.” Eda chuckles as she pokes her forehead.

Lilith grumbles. “Just keep it down. I’m trying to do some research to help us in the near future.” 

“I was just gonna head upstairs anyways. I have to prepare for tonight.” Luz hops off the couch, passing them both as she heads towards the stairs.

Eda turns to Luz, “Well you know the rules kid, no yelling after 7 pm and?” she gives her a questioning look.

“Don’t do anything you wouldn’t do I know.” She states as she runs up the stairs. 

Eda smiles. “That’s my girl.” 

Lilith smirks, turning to Eda. “Who knew a simple human girl would make you go soft, sister?”

Eda leans against the wall, folding her arms. “Yeah well,” she pauses, “She just has that effect I guess.”

* * *

Amity arrives home, tip-toeing through the hallways. She steps carefully, making sure to keep a lookout for her pesky siblings. 

She finally reaches her room with no sign of them both. She eases the door shut carefully until she hears a soft click. ‘ _Safe_ ’ she thinks to herself, letting out a small sigh of relief as she leans against her bedroom door.

“Boo.” Edric shouts cheekily, sitting backwards in Amity’s desk chair.

Amity lets out a high pitched screech.

“Told ya she’d scream.” Edric lifts his hand, high-fiving Emira.

Emira leans against Amity’s bedpost and chuckles. “We thought you’d try to hide from us. So we beat you here.”

“You didn’t think you could get rid of us that easily did you mittens?” Edric questions, tilting the chair back and forth.

Amity stomps her foot on the ground, balling her hands into fists as her face turns red with anger. “You guys are such a pain in my-”

Edric and Emira smile, waiting for Amity to finish her sentence.

She takes 3 deep breaths, calming down before speaking again. “You know what, nevermind. You’re not worth my time.” She grumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Why are you guys even here? Why are you trying so hard for me?” She groans. “Just leave me alone!”

Emira walks over to Amity, ushering her over to her desk chair. “You know we can’t do that.” She shoos Edric off the seat before sitting Amity down. “We’re here to get you ready for your first date after all.”

“I told you it’s not a date! It’s just a book club at her house!” Amity protests as she sits down.

“Mmhmm.” Emira hums. 

“That just so...happens to only have me and Luz attending.” She looks away, rubbing her arm. 

“Soo….” Edric hums, leaning against the wooden desk. “Give us all the details.”

“Wait-“ Amity holds her breath in fear. Her hands tense, clenching the sides of the chair. “Are Mom and Dad home?” 

“Nope!” Emira answers, “Luckily they had another stupid coven meeting today. So it’s just us 3.” She plays with Amity’s hair, getting rid of the hair tie holding her bangs up. Amity’s bangs fall flat onto her face.

Amity lets go of her breath and relaxes, hands moving to swipe her bangs out of her eyes.

“I don’t know how it started okay- it just did. Suddenly Luz is all I think about. She’s so dumb, and sweet and funny…” Amity begins to blush, a small smile forming on her lips as she daydreams about Luz.

Her smile then turns somber as she snaps back to reality. 

“It’s so stupid. She would never like me back. At least not the way I like her.” Amity sighs wistfully. “We’re just friends. She said it herself.”

Emira casts a spell, lifting a bag placed on the desk over to her. She rummages around, grabbing several items before sending the bag back.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that mittens.” Emira chuckles as she clicks decorative black hair clips into Amity’s hair. 

Edric nods in agreement. “We’ve seen the way Luz looks at you. There’s no way she doesn’t like you, even just a little bit.” Edric pinches his fingers together as an example.

Amity stays silent for a few minutes, letting Emira fiddle with her hair some more. She feels hopeful for a moment. “Really?”

Edric hums and nods his head. “Which I don’t get. She is way too cool for you.”

Amity rolls her eyes. “Can you shut up already?” She whines. 

“Even if she did, you know mom and dad. They would never allow me to date a human.” 

“What they don’t know-“ Emira starts,

Emira finishes the sentence “Won’t hurt them!”

“That’s easy for you two to say.” Amity scoffs. “You’re both perfect. Mom and dad don’t bat an eye at you both. They watch every single thing I do.”

Emira boops Amity’s nose, “Well, we won’t let them stop you. We got your back baby sister.”

“Now hold still, I have to apply this on your face.” She takes Amity’s chin in her hands, steadying her face. She drags the brush against her cheeks, leaving a stain of pink in its trail. 

Amity squirms, squeezing her eyes shut to the touch. “What is that?”

“Oh calm down, it’s just makeup! A little has never hurt anybody.” 

Amity coughs as the brush continues to glide over her face. 

“Is this really necessary?” She coughs out, swatting Emira’s hand away. 

“Trust me.” Emira winks, “Girls like me. I know what I'm doing.”

Emira glides the brush over several more times, stopping to dip the brush in a palette of arranged pink tones every so often. Amity keeps her eyes shut as she lets Emira apply the makeup. 

She gives one last stroke before stopping. “Aaand done! First date material finished and ready to go.” Emira dusts her hands off, smiling smugly as she admires her work. Amity opens her eyes to look at the twins.

Edric peaks his head over to look. “Wow sis, I can barely recognize her. That can’t be our mittens.”

“I know Ed.” She brags, “I’m a miracle worker.” She gestures her hand up as Edric gives her a high-five.

“So what do you think?” She pulls a compact mirror out, handing it to Amity. 

Amity grabs the mirror, opening it up. “I look...” she brings her hand to her face, touching her cheek as she looks at herself in the mirror, expression suddenly turning grim. “Like a clown.” 

Emira scoffs, “Oh please, You’re so dramatic. You look good. Luz will love it.”

“But-!” Amity interjects laying the mirror flat on the desk as she stands up to argue.

“Ah ah ah!” Emira waggles her finger, bringing it to Amity’s lips to shush her. 

“Now go get changed. I’m sure you don’t want to wear your uniform over to her house.” Emira commands, tapping her foot impatiently. 

Edric taps the watch on his wrist. “The clock is ticking mittens. You wouldn’t want to be late now would you?” 

Amity scowls, she turns around and trudges towards her closet 

“Get out so I can change!” She shrieks. 

Edric and Emira both laugh as they leave, closing the door. “We’re going, we’re going.” They wave. “Meet us downstairs when you’re done!” 

Amity clicks her tongue when they leave and looks towards her closet. She flips through her clothes begrudgingly, scanning each item. 

Stupid Emira. Stupid Edric. Why couldn’t they just leave her be. She doesn’t need a makeover or their advice. She just wants to be alone. 

She finally grabs her usual black dress and tights, changing quickly. Eyeing herself in the closet mirror, she twirls, watching the dress float. She stops to take one last glance at herself in the mirror, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

She almost doesn’t recognize herself in the mirror. 

‘ _Maybe they were right...maybe Luz will like this look’_ she ponders optimistically. She lets out a deep breath and walks towards her bookshelf. She takes ‘Azura: Book 4’ off the shelf and stuffs it in her bag. 

She heads downstairs and walks towards the twins, both on their scrolls. 

“Okay, we can go.” She announces.

The twins look up, noticing Amity. They poof their scrolls away and open the front door.

Edric lets out a relieved sigh, “Finally, I was beginning to think you’d be up there all night.” 

“Wait!” Emira stops them both. “We need to take a selfie. I have to show my friends the artwork I created tonight.” Emira begs, giving Amity puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” Amity reluctantly agrees. “As long as it’s only YOUR friends you show it to.” Amity emphasizes, “AND you don’t tell them it’s for a date like you guys think it is.” 

“Aye aye!” Emira salutes, giggling as she poses next to a grumpy Amity. She sports a peace sign as she takes the photo.

Edric mopes, “Aw, why couldn’t I be in the photo?” 

Emira shrugs, “When you can pull off makeup skills I just did,” she gestures to Amity, “Then you can be in the photo Ed.”

Edric mumbles a quick “ _You never let me do anything.”_ under his breath as they all leave the house. Emira pretends not to hear. 

They walk together for what feels like tortuous hours before stopping at the half-way point.

“Okay mittens, this is where we let you go.” Edric signals.

“Oh wait one last thing.” Emira takes out a tube of lipstick, handing it to Amity. “You’re going to need this.”

Amity inspects the tube closer. “...Lipstick?”

“For your first kiss tonight, duh!” The twins giggle together simultaneously. 

Amity’s eyes go wide, face burning red as she twirls her finger, igniting the lipstick in purple flames.

They laugh uncontrollably as they watch the ash fall to the ground.

Amity turns her heel to them, “I’m leaving now!” She yells as she picks up her pace, running away from the two.

“Bye Mittens!” They try to stifle their laughs. “Good luck! Hex us if you need us!”

Amity ignores them and continues to dash through the forest in fear of being late. She finally reaches the owl house. Chest heaving as she catches her breath, she opens her scroll to check the time.

“4:57,” she huffs. “Perfect.” 

She stands there for a moment, hands on her knees as she wheezes. She finally clears her throat before walking towards the door. Noticing the annoying owl on the door is asleep, she takes the chance to dust her dress off and pat her hair down to make sure she's presentable.

Amity lets out a loud cough. “Hello?” She waves her hand in front of Hooty’s face. “Is there anything in that bird brain of yours?” 

Hooty awakes with a sharp gasp, startling Amity. 

“Hoot’s there?” He yells, looking around suspiciously before his eyes land on Amity’s. He squints his eyes. “Oh. It’s just you. Are you here to apologize to me?” He says dramatically as he turns his beak away from her.

“What? No.” Amity says in disgust. “I’m here to see Luz.”

He opens the door and lets out a high pitched squawk. Amity covers her ears from the noise as she walks past Hooty, letting herself in.

“Luuuzzz you have a visitorrrrr! It’s that mean girl again!” 

“Amity!” Luz shouts, trudging down the stairs to the open door. She stops when she notices something different about her.

“Your hair-“ 

Amity panics “What!? is it weird?” She tugs her hair back into her ponytail. “I can fix it!”

Luz grabs her wrist, stopping her “No it’s cute. It suits you.” 

Amity blushes and twirls her hair around her finger. “You really think so?” 

Luz nods, moving the grip of her hand from Amity’s wrist to her palm.

“C’mon, we have so much to talk about!” Luz shouts passionately as she leads her to the stairs, dragging her up as their hands stay interlocked. “I’m so excited!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry you guys I never realized that AO3 messed up the spacing. I fixed all the chapters but sorry again!
> 
> Sorry if it feels like I'm dragging this out, I just like to enjoy some other character interactions with Luz and Amity. Thanks for all your extremely kind comments, I really love them all. They really keep me going! (Insert pleading emoji face 5x)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I Haven't written fic in forever so forgive me if this is a little rusty! Tell me what you think! I'm obsessed w/ Lumity lately. They're just so cute! Perhaps comment and give kudos if you want some more!
> 
> Twitter - [@Scalaadcaelumm](https://twitter.com/scalaadcaelumm) Feel free to follow for more TOH tweets!
> 
> Thanks to all my friends and my GF for graciously reading this over as I slightly panicked LOL!
> 
> I had "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Calliat on repeat while I wrote this fic. I think it fits Amity's perspective so well! Give it a listen while reading if you'd like.
> 
> "I am trying, not to tell you  
> But I want to,  
> I'm scared of what you'll say  
> And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
> But I'm tired of holding this inside my head"


End file.
